1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to data processing systems and, more particularly, to such systems, designed for the processing of medical information, which incorporate a particular encoding scheme for data to be magnetically stored on a pocket card.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A multitude of data processing systems has been developed which involve the use of computer related equipment for patient admission in a health care setting. A predecessor system of applicant herein utilizes a machine readable card, similar to a credit card, on which there is located a magnetic stripe which is encoded with data pertaining to the person to whom the card is issued. Such data may include, for example, the name, address, telephone and social security numbers of the individual, his employer, and other information of interest such as his health insurance coverage, principal dependent or personal contact, and the like.
Upon presentation of the card to the admitting facility of a hospital, the magnetic stripe on the card is read by a magnetic card reader and the data is displayed on a pair of video monitor screens at the patient admitting station. One of the monitors is positioned to be viewed by the admitting station operator, the other is positioned to be viewed by the patient. The operator then edits (adds/deletes/changes) the displayed data in response to information given by the patient by means of an associated keyboard which causes such additional information to be displayed on both screens. Thus the patient is able to see the information which is being entered in order to check it for accuracy. At the completion of the edit process, the magnetic stripe is re-written with the updated information from the screen. Additionally, said information may be sent to any output devices attached to the system, such as printers, disks, computers, embossers, and the like.
Of general interest to the field of the present invention are magnetically encoded credit cards and systems for reading such cards automatically, including, for example, so-called automated teller systems used by banks for dispensing cash in response to the insertion of a valid pocket card having magnetically encoded information thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,653,000 to Kielar et al shows a system which is used to register in and out doctors in a hospital setting. The doctors each have a card having characters which are punched onto the card. The system may be programmed to store messages which are displayed on a screen when the doctor inserts his card in the system card reader.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,190 to Vogelman et al discloses a system for compiling, storing and displaying patient clinical information.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,790,754 to Black et al shows a card including a magnetic data track having regions of differing magnetic properties. p U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,112 to Weichselbaum et al discloses a system wherein a patient entering a hospital is issued an identification bracelet having a magnetic tag which is correlated to magnetically coded tags dispensed for attachment to samples and prescriptions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,700 to Cook et al discloses a card 10 with a magnetizable layer of magnetic oxide formed thereon. The encoded data is organized by zones, one of which is not subject to re-encoding, another of which can be written over with different data.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,970,996 to Yasaka et al discloses a computer system for collecting patient medical data. The system includes a card reader which accepts ID cards having individual identification numbers thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,450 to Kerkhoff discloses a system of the automated teller type which uses a credit card to dispense money from a machine. This card includes a stripe of magnetic material with three tracks for containing both programmable data regions and secure data regions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,362 to Trussell et al discloses a vehicle diagnosis system using a card having a data stripe which is readable by a card reader.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,320 to Irazouqui et al discloses a patient identification system including a wrist band with a plastic button having a magnetically encodable portion to enable patient information to be encoded thereon. This system is associated with a central computer for keeping records of accounting, billing and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,744 to McGeary shows a credit-card type card with magnetic tracks which are used for storing and recording golfing data. The tracks are pre-programmed with security data.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,304,990 and 4,357,529 to Atalla show a credit-card type operating system with provision for preventing counterfeiting of cards. Controls are provided which involve the individual as well as the issuing institution.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,630 to Simonotti discloses a credit card operable banding system wherein the card includes both a "read-only track" for identification data and a "reading and writing" track for transient data.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,446 to Nagamura discloses a data storage/retrieval system using a magnetic card for inputting data with provision for storage on floppy disks and other mass memory media.
Magnetically encoded cards of the credit-card type are severely limited in the amount of data which can be encoded thereon. Even where the card is provided with more than one magnetic stripe, previously known encoding schemes still do not permit sufficient information to be encoded which would encompass the personal data recorded on cards for use in the above-described predecessor system and, in addition, the pertinent information relating to an individual's health record and other facility utilization data that would be useful to have encoded on a card for use in such a system.